our_eternal_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanille
Vanille is a species known as a "Catbeast" - a genetically altered artificial hybrid between cats and humans created in an advanced world Nero and co. had come across. Regretfully these "beast" species were used more as slaves or attack animals than as people, and Nero kidnapped Vanille along with Chocolat and Fraisa during a raid as a freedom fighter. Though she was just a "kitten" at the time, the older women insisted that Nero take only the three pure ones rather than the "tainted" ones who had already come to live a life of slavery. Though they initially opposed the idea due to their lifestyle at the time, Nero and co. ended up raising the three kittens, and in just about five short years they had already reached the human equivalent of mid-teens. Vanille is an accomplished mage, though in most settings she must hide her ears. She, along with Chocolat and Fraisa, usually work as maids for Nero's group ("servitude" being bred into them, as it was described) but they are just as much members of the family as anyone else. Appearance Vanille appears to be a pretty girl in her mid teens with long white hair that has a slight cream-colored tint to it and large blue eyes. (Though they are normally about half closed, seemingly due to a genetic disorder of some kind rather than disinterest. They will widen for a moment when she is surprised or shocked, however.) However like her sisters she has very conspicuous cat ears, a tail, and large canine teeth. She will often wear skirts, dresses, and hats to hide these features, but is often dressed up in Gothic Lolita-style outfits by Chocolat. She has her own personal maid uniform that she takes very good care of, since Nero bought it for her. Personality Vanille is a happy girl, though not quite as energetic as Chocolat is. Out of the three sisters she is the most level headed, but also has a bit of a complex about being left alone. (To the point that, before she knew of immortality, she asked everyone to "never leave her".) Her eyes often give her the appearance of disinterest, but this is not the case and she is an attentive listener. She also has a somewhat complacent personality, as she puts up with the nickname Chocolat decided for her ("Cat Maid Creamy Vanilla") with minimal protest. Like her sisters she loves Nero, but she isn't as public about it as Chocolat. Often she will try and show her affections through small things when she and Nero are alone, such as offering to help scrub his back in the bath or helping him make dinner when it's his turn to cook. The two are very comfortable around each other, and she is the one that Nero trusts most to take care of Crystal and Jackie when they're separated for job related reasons. Hobbies Vanille, like Nero, has an interest in Arts and Literature. Though all of them were taught to read, Vanille often took it upon herself to try and read more complex things such as classic plays or epic poems (with help from Nero once he discovered her interest). It is one of the strongest points that she and Nero have to bond over. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Nimbility: Vanille is very nimble and limber, much like her sisters. She's not quite up to their levels, however. But she is still a bit tricky to track until you get the hang of it. Lean Muscles: Like her sisters, Vanille's muscles are very strong for their small size. She isn't super-strong, but people aren't usually braced for the force of what hits them. Magical Abilities Mixed Mage: Vanille is a very versitile magic user, and is capable of using a number of styles. However she is less a "Jack of All Trades" and more of a "Master of None", as she doesn't have a particular strength to use either. Though she is always trying to find her magical place. Magic Vanille is a versitile mage, but she is still trying to find her niche in magic. However, due to her searching she knows at least a little bit of a variety of styles. Basic Magic *'Storage': She seems to have a high storage capacity, given the number of outfits and items she keeps, which would indicate she has a lot of magical power. *'Invincible Item': Chocolat knows how to bind inanimate objects to her soul, thus making them more durable and giving them regenerative properties should they ever break. *'Air Step': By gathering magic at the soles of the feet, Chocolat can stand on the air or walk on water with ease. *'The Speed': By applying the basic skill of Air Step and moving the magic attached to the feet, one can ride the magic at very high speeds that normal people cannot track. Fire Magic *'Fire Lv. 2': Vanille can use basic Fire magic to a moderate level, though she has no skill in actual Fire Manipulation. Ice Magic *'Ice Lv. 2': Similarly to Fire magic, she can use basic Ice magic at a moderate level but nothing advanced. Water Magic *'Water Lv. 2': A skill learned from Crystal, moderate Water Manipulation. Air Magic *'Wind Lv. 2': With the help of Lolita Vanille has learned Air-based Wind Magic to an acceptable degree. Trivia *Even though she asked everyone not to leave her, she ended up repeating this line to Nero himself. Crystal says that she and Jackie can tell Vanille is sad when away from the others, but is all the happier when finally reunited again. *Vanille's name is French for "Vanilla" and is pronounced "va-neel".